Don't You Forget About Me
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: GKM Fill. Blaine is in an accident and can't remember the last twelve years. Full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Fill for this GKM Prompt: "Kurt/Sebastian/Blaine, futurefic, amnesia. I have been loving the amnesia fics that have become popular lately but I have yet to see a Seklaine one.

Set something like 10 years in the future and the three of them have been together for several years.

I would love if Blaine was in some type of accident which lead to a coma. When Blaine wakes up, the first thing he sees is Sebastian (Kurt is not in the room for whatever reason) and wonders why the fuck he's there. After Kurt comes in the room and kisses Sebastian, Blaine freaks out and they realize he thinks that he just woke up from the surgery after the slushie incident.

I would like to see Sebastian and Kurt trying to explain their relationship to Blaine with him struggling to understand it but eventually excepting it and sex!

No scat, vore, watersports, or bugcock please!

I would love for bottom Sebastian, switch Blaine, and top Kurt please!

Also, if Burt is there, I would like for him to be accepting of the relationship.

BONUS!  
The three of them had a very sexual relationship before the accident and Blaine walks in on Kurt and Sebastian having sex, gets turned on (but doesn't join), and then freaks out that he got turned on (also, i don't want the relationship to be entirely based on sex, emotions are important too!)."

* * *

A/N: I'm not a doctor and I don't really know much about how the brain works, but after all, this is fiction, so use your imagination. No warnings at this point that haven't been mentioned in the above prompt, but there will be a few later on so keep an eye out for them. One warning that you may need to know throughout is that there are a few parts that have quite a bit of swearing in them. I know some people don't mind, but others do. I apologize in advance if it bothers you. Those parts are clearly marked at the beginning.

* * *

Kurt stood and let out a yawn as he stretched. "I'm going to run downstairs and get us some coffee," he told his boyfriend. Sebastian simply nodded. Kurt leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek. "I love you, baby."

Though he knew he wouldn't get a response, it still hurt every time he said those three words to Blaine and didn't hear them echoed back. Sebastian caught Kurt's hand as he walked by. Kurt stopped and gave him a genuine smile. Squeezing Kurt's hand gently, Sebastian said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said softly, pulling his hand away and exiting the room. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. When the doors opened, Kurt got off of the elevator and headed toward the cafeteria. It was almost like he was running on autopilot at this point. Three weeks. It had been three weeks since their lives were turned upside down.

Kurt stopped mid-step as everything seemed to crash down on him. He collapsed onto the bench beside him and began to sob. Three weeks ago Kurt had been planning a huge party.

_It was two days before Christmas. The first Christmas in their new home. They had invited nearly everyone they knew and Kurt was frantically trying to make last minute adjustments. He realized that there were a few things that he had forgotten and asked his boyfriends to go get them. The preceding days had been hectic, so Sebastian was grateful to get out of Kurt's way. Blaine grumbled, but followed anyway. "Thank you," Kurt called just before the door closed._

_A few seconds later, Kurt heard the door open and saw Blaine's smiling face peek through. "I love you," he said, blowing Kurt a kiss before heading back out. Kurt's expression softened and he smiled. If there was one thing he could count on, it was that Blaine never left without saying 'I love you' to either of his boyfriends. _You never know what could happen. If anything does, I don't want the last words I ever say to you to be something meaningless. I want it to be I love you. Words so simple, yet so often taken for granted. I don't want you to think I'm taking you for granted.

_Kurt lost track of time as he hurried to get everything ready for their guests' arrival. He didn't think anything of it until his phone rang and he looked at the time. 'Where are they?' he wondered. "Hello?" he answered, wondering who was calling. _

_"Kurt," Sebastian said in a shaky voice. "There's been an accident. Blaine...Blaine's hurt."_

_The vase Kurt had bought the day before dropped from his hand, shattering as it hit the hardwood floor. "Where are you? How bad is it? Are you okay?" Tears streamed down his face as the words tumbled from Kurt's lips._

_"I don't know, Kurt. We're at Riverside. They finally let me use the phone to call you. I don't know how long it's been or why they didn't call sooner."_

_Sebastian sounded disoriented and confused, so Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay, baby. I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. Is there a nurse nearby?" Sebastian answered in the affirmative and Kurt could hear him hand the phone over. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm one of the emergency contacts for both Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. Is there anything you can tell me about their condition, please?"_

_"Yes, sir," the nurse replied. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. I don't see you listed as a contact or as family, so I cannot give you any information on Mr. Anderson at this time. I do see you listed as a contact for Mr. Smythe, however. Mr. Smythe has been treated for a mild concussion and is awaiting discharge."_

_Shaking his head in disbelief, he said, "Thank you. I'm on my way." Kurt's heart plummeted. How was he listed as a contact for one, but not the other? Hadn't they cleared this up years ago? He focused on the road as he drove. The hospital they had been taken to was only a few miles from their house, so it didn't take him long to get there. He rushed inside and headed for the reception desk. _

_As he was asking for his boyfriend, he heard Sebastian say, "Kurt." He turned and gasped at the image in front of him. Mild concussion didn't prepare him for what he saw. "I'm okay," Sebastian promised softly._

_"You're not. You've got cuts everywhere."_

_Sebastian shrugged and forced a smile. "They'll heal. The doc said it shouldn't even scar." His smile fell and he said, "Blaine's hurt bad, Kurt. I haven't heard anything in a while. Maybe you can get some information out of them."_

_Kurt nodded, not wanting to upset Sebastian. "I'll see what I can do. Sit down while I check and I'll let you know." Sebastian nodded and gingerly lowered himself into a chair. Kurt returned to the desk and spoke to the receptionist. He explained his predicament to her. "I don't know what's going on here, but I know that we took care of medical contact information a long time ago. We've been together for going on eight years now, so we had to have done it at least seven years ago. And we've made sure to keep it all updated."_

_"I'm sorry, sir. Let me see what I can find." She scanned the information that she had for only a few seconds before saying, "I don't know why they wouldn't give you information, Mr. Hummel. You're clearly listed on here." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like Mr. Anderson is in surgery right now. If you would like to go upstairs to the waiting room, I'll let them know that you're here and a doctor or nurse should be with you soon."_

_"Thank you." He got directions from her and went to get Sebastian. "He's in surgery. All we can do is wait."_

_Sebastian frowned, but followed Kurt to the elevator. "Do you think maybe they have somewhere I can lie down for a while?"_

_"I'm sure they do, sweetie." He led Sebastian from the elevator into the waiting room, where they found a couch and several chairs. Kurt sat at the end of the couch and pulled Sebastian down beside him. Sebastian curled up on his side with his head in Kurt's lap. "Are you allowed to sleep? I mean, I don't know much about concussions except what I've seen in the movies."_

_Sebastian smiled up at Kurt. "The doctor said I'll be fine. I'm supposed to get plenty of rest and avoid any strenuous activities. That means no sex for a few days. Think you can handle that?" he teased. _

_Kurt laughed and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Yeah. We can do that. It's unfortunate that we can't celebrate Christmas in our usual way though." _

_"I don't think we would have anyway as loud as Blaine gets. Not with your parents staying with us." Kurt scrunched up his nose in distaste and nodded in agreement. "Your dad may be okay with us all having sex, but I don't think that means he wants to hear it."_

_"No, probably not." They sat quietly for a few minutes before someone walked toward them, asking if they were there for Blaine. He introduced himself as one of Blaine's doctors. "How is he?" Kurt asked as Sebastian sat up._

_The doctor explained that the surgery was going as expected and that, with head injuries, it was hard to tell the outcome. "We'll know more in the next few days. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that. He should be out in another twenty minutes or so and then he'll be in recovery and, depending on how he's doing, we may be able to get you in to see him. Are there any other questions I can answer for you?"_

_Kurt shook his head. "No. Thank you." When the doctor was gone, Kurt sighed. "I need to know. What happened, Bas?"_

_Sebastian closed his eyes, recalling the events. "We were on our way back. Blaine was singing along with some ridiculous song on the radio, as usual. I reached over to take his hand as I teased him about it. The light turned green and," Sebastian paused, swallowing thickly. "I didn't see the car coming at us. I think one of the nurses said the guy was drunk. Doesn't matter. He ran the red light and he hit Blaine's side of the car. I don't know what happened, if it was the way he hit or if...the airbags didn't deploy. I don't know that they would have helped anyway." By the time he finished, tears were rolling down his cheeks._

Three weeks later, Kurt regretted not calling out those three words before Blaine closed the door behind him. He was sure Blaine _knew_ that he loved him, but he felt guilty for not saying it. When Blaine didn't wake up after surgery, the doctor told them it was just a matter of time. There was no guarantee when, or even if, Blaine would wake up.

Kurt wiped furiously at his tears. When he had managed to pull himself together, he walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria and got two cups of coffee before making his way back to Blaine's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine could hear the soft hum of a television in the background. He wondered how the surgery had gone. Wondering if Kurt was sitting there waiting for him to wake up, he forced his eyes open. Turning his head, the first person he saw was Sebastian. With a frown, he rasped, "Why are you here?"

Sebastian was too distracted by the fact that Blaine was awake to realize what Blaine had asked. "You're awake!" Sebastian exclaimed with a smile.

They heard the door opening and Kurt's tired voice saying, "I'm back." He walked over to Sebastian and handed over the coffee cup, placing a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"Kurt," both said.

Kurt's eyes went wide, realizing that he was hearing Blaine's voice. He turned slowly to face the bed. "Blaine," he breathed. "You're awake." He sat his own cup of coffee on the counter and rushed over, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him deeply.

When Kurt pulled away, Blaine looked both confused and upset. "Why is he here?"

"Sebastian?" Blaine nodded. "Because he loves you, silly. Don't worry about work. His dad has given him some time off to..."

"Wait," Blaine stopped him. "He nearly blinded me and you say he loves me? And why did you kiss him when you walked in?"

Kurt frowned before his eyes widened in realization. "That was over ten years ago, babe."

"No. It was, like, three days ago. I just had surgery to fix my eye."

Sebastian said, "I'll go get the nurse." Kurt looked up at him and nodded.

"Blaine, the slushie incident was a long time ago. You were in an accident a few weeks ago. That's why you're in the hospital now."

Before Kurt could continue, a nurse walked in. "I've notified the doctor, but I need to check a few things out. Would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes?"

Not wanting to argue, Kurt complied. He found Sebastian in the hallway, waiting. "He's awake," Kurt said with a smile.

"It's like a bad movie, Kurt. He doesn't remember _us_. He's stuck in high school where you guys hated me."

Sebastian wasn't the type to get emotional. Kurt knew that this whole situation had changed that. "You were there when the doctor explained this, Bas. I'm sure it's not going to last. He's just confused right now. You'll see. In a few hours, or days, he'll be back."

"I hope you're right, baby." Pulling Kurt to him, he caught Kurt's lips in a kiss full of relief and love. The corner of his lips lifted into a smile when he pulled away. "I'm so glad he's awake."

"Me too," Kurt responded. He leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by the doctor's arrival. "To be continued," he murmured with a smirk. "Are we allowed to go back in now?"

When the doctor nodded, they followed him into Blaine's room. "I don't understand," they could hear Blaine say. "Why don't I remember?"

The nurse turned her attention to the doctor and relayed the information she had gathered. "Blaine, my name is Dr. Stevens and I'm your attending doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Confused. And my head hurts."

Dr. Stevens nodded. "That's normal. We'll get you something for the pain when I'm done here. Can you tell me what you're confused about?"

"I woke up and I was sure it was after my eye surgery, but Kurt said there was an accident and that it's ten years later and..."

"Calm down, Blaine. It's okay. You suffered a head injury. It's normal for you to have some memory loss. I understand that it must be very difficult for you."

Blaine frowned as he looked past Dr. Stevens to where Kurt stood with Sebastian's arms around his waist. "I don't get it," he whispered. Dr. Stevens began to explain head injuries, but Kurt knew that Blaine hadn't been talking about that.

When Dr. Stevens was finished, he and the nurse left the three alone. Blaine asked them to explain everything. Kurt and Sebastian shared a look and Sebastian nodded. "Where should I start?" Kurt asked, mostly to himself. He told Blaine a little bit about the years between what he could remember and when Sebastian had become a permanent fixture in their lives. "And how could we resist that?" he asked rhetorically, reaching over and taking Sebastian's hand in his.

Sebastian took over the story from there. He and Kurt went back and forth with different parts of the lives they had shared. "We moved back here last summer. You got a crazy awesome job offer and my dad was thrilled to have me come home and take over the firm so he could take a break."

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I'm an event coordinator slash caterer slash whatever-the-hell-people-need person. I can work from anywhere," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine frowned. "What about NYADA? You wanted to be on Broadway, Kurt."

"It was a great school and it gave me a great experience, but it made me realize that wasn't what made me happy. I found out I'm apparently pretty good at planning weddings and other big parties, so I made a career out of it." He smiled at Sebastian and Blaine could tell there was some kind of inside joke or story there somewhere, but had no clue what it was.

"I know it's hard for you to believe right now, but this is real. This is it for us. Everybody and their brother says the three of us are so in love it's sickening." Sebastian smiled sadly and added, "Well, almost everybody."

They could tell that Blaine was tired and struggling with all of the information they had provided. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, sweetie? We'll be here when you wake up," Kurt promised. "We haven't left your side since this all started."

Blaine accepted the kiss Kurt offered. This was familiar to him. This was something that grounded him and kept him calm. "I love you," he murmured as Kurt pulled away.

"I love you, too." Kurt had vowed that he would never again miss out on the opportunity to say those words and was glad that Blaine had offered him that opportunity. "So, so much."

Sebastian smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine stopped him with a hand on his chest. Blaine's wide eyes made him pull back quickly. "Sorry. I just..." he trailed off. Kurt put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They sat there waiting for Blaine to fall asleep. When his breathing had evened out, Sebastian finally dared to whisper, "I love you, B." He kissed his fingertips and gently brushed them against Blaine's temple.

Kurt moved so that he was sitting on Sebastian's lap. He looped his arms around Sebastian's neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "It'll be okay," he promised. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so," Sebastian said softly, running a hand along Kurt's side. He looked over at Blaine's sleeping form. "I love him so much and I don't know what I'd do if we lost him." Kurt nodded in agreement. Sebastian sighed before saying, "We should get some sleep."

As they had done every night for the last three weeks, they curled up together on the rollaway bed the hospital had offered. After sharing a sweet kiss, Sebastian turned so that his back was flush against Kurt's chest. They lay silently for a long time without falling asleep, wondering what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

When Blaine woke up, his eyes landed on the two tangled together just a few feet away. Kurt was lying on his back with his face turned toward Blaine and Blaine could see the peaceful expression on his face. Taking the time to really look at Kurt, Blaine realized that he really had lost several years of his memory. He could see the effects that time had had on Kurt. The changes were subtle, but they were there.

He turned his attention to Sebastian. His head pillowed on Kurt's chest. The years had been kind to him. Blaine couldn't deny that Sebastian was attractive. He always had been. Even so, Blaine couldn't picture the three of them together. It was hard enough to see Kurt and Sebastian so close to one another.

Slipping quietly out of the bed, Blaine made his way to the bathroom. His eyes narrowed at the face that stared back at him from the mirror. His jawline was sharper than he remembered it being. And he had some stubble. Hadn't Kurt said he'd been out for a few weeks? They must have shaved his face for him while he was unconscious.

While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt woke up. He placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's temple and turned to see that Blaine was no longer in bed. "Blaine?" he called softly. He noticed the light in the bathroom and moved gingerly so that he wouldn't wake Sebastian. Walking into the bathroom and finding Blaine, Kurt smiled. The smile disappeared when he saw the frown on Blaine's face. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine turned to Kurt with a small smile. "It's been a long time," he murmured. "We've grown up."

Kurt gave him a sad smile and pulled Blaine into his arms. "We have. But we're still us. That hasn't changed." He brushed Blaine's nose with his own. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered as he leaned closer and their lips met. His heart soared as he realized Kurt was right. They hadn't changed. He jumped back with a blush when he heard Sebastian call out for Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "See? Just like high school all over again," he joked, making Blaine smile. Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and said, "I'm right here. Just wanted to check on Blaine."

Sebastian smiled. "So I wasn't dreaming. He really is awake." Kurt nodded and walked over to sit beside Sebastian. Sebastian brushed his hand along Kurt's cheek. "How is he?" he whispered.

Blaine stood in the doorway, watching the interaction. "He's fine," he called, causing Sebastian to jump.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there." All Sebastian wanted to do was run to Blaine and take him in his arms. Not wanting to startle him, Sebastian stayed put. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shrugged. "Confused."

Sebastian nodded with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Not your fault," Blaine grumbled. As he started toward his bed, a searing pain in his head caused him to stumble.

Sebastian was the first to jump up. He steadied Blaine and asked, "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head, breathing labored. The pain was accompanied by flashes of something. Blaine wasn't sure if they were memories or if his mind was putting images to the story that Kurt had shared with him the previous night. Images of him and Kurt on the staircase at Dalton, surrounded by friends, all smiles as he slipped a ring on Kurt's finger. When the images faded, Blaine opened his eyes. Sebastian could see the tears in Blaine's eyes as Blaine asked, "What happened to the ring?"

Kurt and Sebastian exchanged a look of confusion before Kurt asked, "What ring?"

"The one I gave you when you accepted my proposal."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh! I still wear it." He showed Blaine. "Wait. Did you remember something?"

"I don't know," Blaine said as Sebastian helped him to the bed and eased him down so that he was seated. "It was so real. There was this intense pain and...I mean it's still there now, but not as bad. But I remembered or imagined...something." He closed his eyes and described the scene to Kurt.

Sebastian watched as Kurt's eyes filled with tears. They shared a look and the corners of Kurt's lips turned up in a smile. "That's exactly how it happened," Kurt said softly when Blaine finished.

At that moment, a nurse walked in to check on Blaine. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine admitted. He explained to her what had happened.

With a frown, she said, "I'll get you something for the pain. The doctor should be in soon to check on you. He's making his rounds right now." She checked a few things and before she left, she handed him a pill and some water.

Blaine leaned back against the pillows and cast a glance at Kurt and Sebastian. "So, I guess we became friends at some point. I remember you being there when I proposed to Kurt. I still don't remember anything else though."

Sebastian nodded. "It'll come back. Don't worry about it."

When Dr. Stevens came to check on Blaine, he listened as Blaine told him the same thing he had told the nurse. "Does that mean my memory is coming back?"

"Unfortunately, I can't give you an answer to that. The brain is a tricky thing. You may remember everything all at once or it may take years for it to come back in pieces. Then there's the chance it won't come back at all." Blaine frowned. "Since you've already had some memories come back, it's possible that you'll regain the rest."

Blaine asked a few more questions and sighed at the doctor's responses. He just wanted answers and it seemed nobody could provide them.

"You seem to be doing remarkable physically. We'll keep you tonight just to be sure, but if everything goes well, you should be able to head home tomorrow." The doctor left a few minutes later.

"Home," Blaine mumbled. Where was home? He knew from what he had been told that he lived with Kurt and Sebastian, not far from the hospital. Could he handle going home with them? Watching them flaunt their love when the only thing he felt when he looked at them was jealousy? Would they be upset if he asked to go somewhere else? The pain pill was starting to kick in. "Kurt?" he asked tiredly.

Kurt moved to sit beside Blaine, taking his hand. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I need time to myself. To think about all this. Can you," Blaine paused to let out a yawn. "Can you just go home today? I'll call if I need anything. And I'll let you know when I get out." His eyes slipped shut and his breathing began to even out.

Feeling like he was just punched in the gut, Kurt whispered, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked into the house, followed by Sebastian. As soon as the door closed, Kurt let go. He picked up the vase of wilted flowers on the table next to the door and flung it against the wall. Sebastian caught him as he reached out once more. "Shh. Hey, you're okay." Kurt began to sob when Sebastian refused to let go. "It's okay. He's just overwhelmed. At least he still loves _you_," he finished in a whisper.

Breaking away, Kurt said, "This is all _your _fault. You were the one driving when this happened. If it wasn't for you, he'd be here right now. I hate you."

Though Sebastian had been expecting it for a while, that didn't mean it hurt any less. He had blamed himself every moment since the accident, why shouldn't Kurt?

Kurt's expression softened when he realized what he had said. "Oh. Bas, no. I didn't mean it."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's okay. I get it." He started to open the door, but stopped when Kurt grabbed his hand.

"No, baby. You don't. I'm sorry. I love you, Sebastian. So much. Please don't walk away from this."

"What else can I do? If I stay we'll end up fighting. At least if I walk away we won't say things we regret."

Kurt pulled Sebastian into his arms and cried, "I already have. I'm so sorry. Please. You're so much stronger than I could ever hope to be. Please don't make me go through this alone." Staring into Sebastian's eyes, Kurt pleaded with him. "It's not just you he forgets. It's us. It's everything we've shared. The happiest moments of our lives." He took a shaky breath. "It would kill me to lose both of you. Please stay."

Sebastian's hand dropped from the doorknob. He clutched the back of Kurt's shirt and pressed his face into Kurt's shoulder as he began to sob. He had had a few moments in the last three weeks, but nothing like this. Now that they were home, without Blaine, everything seemed to hit him at once. His worst fear in this whole messed up situation had come true. He'd lost Blaine. Sure, he was still there physically, but he didn't remember anything about their relationship.

They held each other until they could cry no more. Sebastian was the first to retreat. Wiping his eyes, he apologized. Kurt stopped him with a kiss. "I love you," he said, leaning his forehead against Sebastian's and nuzzling his nose. "Why don't we go relax? It's been a rough few weeks. We could watch a movie or..." he was cut off by Sebastian's lips.

"God, Kurt. It's been three weeks. You can't kiss me like that and expect my mind _not_ to go directly to sex."

Kurt chuckled. "Of course not." After a pause, he said, "I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Sebastian inquired.

"Should we wait for Blaine? I mean we've had sex without him before, but this is different."

Sebastian shrugged. He was worn out. "Who knows how long that will take? Kurt, we used to have sex every day. Several times, in fact. And now...it's been three weeks. I'm craving that connection. Physically _and_ emotionally. Can't we just fuck now and deal with the emotions and guilt and whatever else later?"

Kurt gave in, allowing Sebastian to take the lead. "Yeah, babe. Whatever you need."

"Just you," he murmured, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips. The kiss was intense. Kurt was sure his knees would have buckled if Sebastian hadn't looped an arm around his waist. Kurt's arms came up to wrap around Sebastian's neck, one hand moving to tangle in Sebastian's hair. "Watch the hair, babe."

"Not like you're going anywhere," Kurt smirked. Sebastian reached his own hand up to muss Kurt's hair, drawing a gasp from his boyfriend.

"Not like you're going anywhere," Sebastian mocked. And just like that, the last remaining bits of tension were gone. "Except maybe my bed."

Kurt's eyes sparkled. "Your bed, huh? And what makes you think I want to go to bed with you?" he asked playfully.

"Hell, I don't care. The couch, the kitchen table...it's all the same to me. Your choice, gorgeous." He pulled Kurt forward into another kiss, cupping Kurt's face between his hands. They made their way to the bedroom and shed their clothes quickly. From there, things slowed down.

Each took the time to explore the other. It had only been three weeks, but it had felt like a lifetime. They lay side by side on the bed, gazing into one another's eyes. Sebastian smiled as his hand trailed lightly down Kurt's chest. Kurt's eyes closed and he let out a sigh as Sebastian's hand closed around his erection and began stroking.

When he felt like he was about to explode, Kurt stopped Sebastian. He moved so that he could trail kisses along Sebastian's chest and abdomen, pausing briefly to lavish attention on his nipples. With a devilish smile, Kurt made his way further down Sebastian's body, taking him into his mouth. "Fuck!" Sebastian cried. "I'd forgotten how good that feels. Whoever talked you into keeping the tongue ring was a genius."

Soon a slick finger was at Sebastian's entrance and he moaned. Kurt hummed, sending waves of pleasure down Sebastian's spine. He pulled off and smirked up at his boyfriend. "Always so eager for it." Kurt wanted to watch Sebastian come undone so he kept his eyes on Sebastian's face as his fingers worked. Before long, he had his boyfriend writhing and begging. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Sebastian hissed. "Please."

Kurt added more lube before lining himself up and easing in. When he was fully sheathed, he let out a sigh. "Still doing okay?"

With a nod, Sebastian said, "Better than okay. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too." Kurt began to move slowly. Their lips crashed together as their bodies moved. Kurt's thrusts remained steady until both were close. As their orgasms neared, Kurt's thrusts began to speed up and he lost his rhythm. "Come on, Bas. Come with me."

Sebastian let out a shout as his orgasm crashed over him, Kurt following shortly after with a shout of his own. When Kurt pulled out and started to move so he could clean them up, Sebastian stopped him. "Stay." Kurt nodded and they lay sweaty and tangled together until they fell asleep.

As it turned out, that connection, that moment of passion and love and letting go, was what Kurt needed too.


	5. Chapter 5

In this part we learn more about the boys' relationship. Quite a bit of swearing in this part, just FYI.

* * *

When Blaine woke up, it was almost time for lunch. The nurse came in to check on him and then left him on his own. He had no idea what to think of everything. Every time he started to think about going home, he wondered where exactly home was. At one point, he reached for the telephone on the nightstand before realizing he didn't have a phone number for anyone. He called the nurse in to ask if she could help.

The first number Blaine called was that of his parents. When his mother answered, he closed his eyes and smiled. Finally, something that was familiar in this whole screwed up situation. "Mama, it's me," he said softly.

"Cooper?"

"No, Mama. It's Blaine."

He could hear the frown in her voice when she said, "I've told you not to contact us anymore, Blaine. Have you forgotten our conversation six months ago?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat and before he could say anything, she hung up. He was stunned. What had happened for his mother to say that? Why would his family have cut off contact with him? He knew who would have the answers for him, so he reluctantly dialed the number for Kurt. As soon as he heard the call connect, before anyone even had a chance to speak, Blaine said, "Kurt. I need you."

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

With a frown, Blaine asked, "Who is this? I want Kurt."

"Calm down. It's Sebastian. Kurt's in the shower right now. We took a nap after we got home." It wasn't a complete lie. "What's wrong, B?"

"Is it because of you?" Blaine asked quietly. "Are you the reason my mother won't speak to me?"

Sebastian frowned and his eyes went wide. They hadn't thought about the fact that Blaine might try to contact someone other than them. Now that he had, Sebastian wasn't sure how he should respond. "Probably," he answered truthfully. "She's never liked me, but you never really told us why they quit talking to you. So I guess I can't fully answer that question. Kurt and I always assumed it was because of our relationship. I guess none of us know the real reason now."

Blaine sat silently for a few minutes and Sebastian was content to wait for him. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I called her today. I needed something that felt familiar, _someone_ familiar. She said she had asked me not to contact her and then hung up." After another long pause, Blaine said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. It was a snap judgment and...I'm sorry I don't remember, Sebastian."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Blaine could hear muffled talking before Sebastian asked, "Would you like to talk to Kurt now?"

"Yes, please."

Before handing over the phone, Sebastian couldn't resist saying, "I love you, B."

"I love you, too," Blaine responded reflexively. "I mean..."

Sebastian smiled and handed the phone to Kurt. "Hey, Blaine. Is everything okay?" Kurt asked as he sat down and leaned into Sebastian's side. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and held him close.

"I'm not sure anything will ever be okay again," Blaine confessed.

Frowning, Kurt asked, "Why? What happened?" Blaine explained his phone call to his mother. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I wish things were different." Blaine asked if Kurt would come back to the hospital so they could talk. "Absolutely," Kurt answered. "I just got out of the shower, so give me about ten minutes."

Sebastian turned and began shoving stuff into his briefcase. When Kurt asked him what he was doing, he responded, "Heading to the office. I have a lot to catch up on. Don't wait up for me." Without another word, he walked out.

Kurt wished he could turn back time and change everything. He hated how much this was hurting Sebastian. When he was dressed, Kurt headed to the hospital. Seeing Blaine perched on the side of the bed, he smiled. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Blaine shrugged. "Same. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Kurt started to pull up a chair, but Blaine stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come here." He patted the spot beside him on the bed. Kurt sat. Blaine started to reach out, but pulled back. "Is it okay if I…" Kurt nodded and Blaine brushed his hand along Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch with a sigh. "Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. "Tell me about us."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm Kurt Hummel. And you're Blaine Anderson."

Blaine let out a laugh. "That's not what I meant."

"No, but it made you laugh. I've missed that." After a few seconds of silence, Kurt asked, "What do you want to know?"

"You gave me a really brief synopsis of us. I want details. The stuff you guys told me...I'm not even sure I remember all of it. Everything was so crazy after I woke up, it's all kind of a blur."

Kurt gave a sad smile and nodded. "Details. I can do details."

_After Blaine graduated, he moved to New York to be with his fiancé. A few months after the move, he and Kurt had gone to a café for lunch. While they were there, to their surprise, Sebastian walked in. Noticing them, he approached. "Hey, guys. Fancy seeing you here."_

_They asked him to join them and he agreed. As they sat there talking, they realized that all three of them had changed. They were able to joke and laugh without it becoming cruel or turning into a contest. After that day, the three began hanging out more often, going to clubs or bars, or even just to lunch or dinner when all of them were free at the same time._

_By the time senior year rolled around, the three had moved into an apartment together. By that point in their lives, all three were more content to lounge on the couch with a good movie than to go out to a club or a bar so they would take turns choosing movies to watch and would end the evening snuggled together. _

_Blaine had always been a tactile person. Touch was important. It was a way to connect with someone. On the nights that Kurt wasn't in the mood for cuddles, Sebastian would find himself with a lapful of Blaine. More often than not, it was all three that would snuggle together under the pretense of sharing body heat in the midst of a cold winter._

_"I think we should talk about this," Kurt said one day as he crossed his arms and stared down at his fiancé and their best friend snuggled together on the couch._

_"Talk about what?" Blaine asked sleepily. _

_Kurt's eyes moved to where Sebastian's hand had settled on Blaine's side. Sebastian noticed and pulled his hand away quickly, sitting up. "Kurt, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not mad," he was quick to assure Sebastian. "I just think we should set some things straight. Are you still attracted to Blaine?"_

_Sebastian knew he had to be honest with Kurt. "He's a good looking guy. Who wouldn't be?" _

_Kurt nodded and bit his lip before asking, "How long has it been since you've had sex?"_

_Sebastian nearly choked at the question. "I don't see how that's any of your business."_

_"It is if you're lusting after my fiancé."_

_"I'm not...I wouldn't call it...It's not just Blaine," Sebastian spluttered, wide eyed at his own admission._

_Blaine could see the surprise in Kurt's eyes. He stood and pulled Kurt to him. "Oh come on. You can't be surprised. You're hot." Blaine had never been one to shy away from talking about sex, so it didn't surprise Kurt too much when he kissed him and said, "Who wouldn't want to sleep with you? In fact I can name about ten of our former classmates just off the top of my head."_

_Trying to clear his head of the images Blaine's comment had sparked, Kurt asked, "Is that why you haven't been going out lately? You think you can talk one of us into sleeping with you?"_

_Sebastian shrugged and said, "Not exactly. I have more fun when I'm with you two. And if the two of you, someday, decided to make your relationship open, I wouldn't stop you. And just so you know, I'd be a willing participant in something like that."_

_"But it's just sex?" Kurt asked softly._

_Sebastian wasn't sure what Kurt was looking for so he said, "Yes...no. I don't know. I guess that would be up to you."_

_Kurt smirked as he said, "I've never known you to be shy before, Bas." Sebastian was silent as they stared at one another for a few seconds. "No judgment. I promise. Just say what's on your mind."_

_Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sebastian said, "We've gotten over all the stupid teenage crap we went through. And we've become really good friends."_

_"The best," Blaine agreed, squeezing Kurt's hand._

_Sebastian gave him a warm smile. "I see the two of you together and I think about how much I want something like that. I've gone out on dates, I've had hookups...they're not what I want. Nothing in this world makes me happier than coming home to the two of you and watching movies or playing games or just enjoying the silence." He blushed a little. "Go ahead, laugh at me."_

_"No. That's sweet." Kurt sat next to Sebastian and took his hand. "You never share your feelings. If you did, we probably wouldn't be here right now."_

_"No? Where would we be?" Sebastian asked quietly, unsure of where this was going._

_Blaine sat on Sebastian's other side and said, "Most likely in bed." Sebastian felt himself harden at the thought and tried to hide it. "So, what do you think?"_

_"You planned this." Blaine shrugged. "So this whole time, you've been seducing me? Is this your way of getting revenge for high school? You've been planning and plotting and now that I've opened up to you..."_

_Kurt cut him off. "No, not at all. Blaine and I have talked about it and we have an idea."_

"That doesn't sound like me at all," Blaine complained, cutting off Kurt's story.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then enlighten me. Tell me how you think it happened."

Blaine frowned. "That's not fair. You know I don't remember anything. If I had to tell our story with the memories I have right now, they wouldn't even include Sebastian. He wasn't even on my radar at that point."

"I know. You don't have to prove anything to me. Do I get to finish telling it my way now?"

With a sigh, Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

"Good. So, that was our senior year..."

Blaine stopped him once more. "How could it be _our _senior year? You were a year ahead of me."

"I didn't get accepted into NYADA right away. We ended up finishing school at the same time," Kurt explained. "So we, the three of us, got together during our senior year of undergrad. Sebastian went on to law school at Columbia, you became a star, and I realized I'm better behind the scenes."

"How long ago was that?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed at what he was about to tell Blaine. "It'll be eight years next month. It's so cliché, but we made it official on Valentine's Day."

"And it's more than just sex?"

"So much more. It's really not much different than it was when it was just us, yet it's so much better."

Blaine laughed. "I don't know how it could get any better than it was with us."

"I don't know how either, but it is. We were so scared, Blaine. We thought we were going to lose you and we don't know how to live without you."

Blaine reached up to brush the tear off of Kurt's cheek. "You don't have to. I'm right here," he promised. "I'm sorry that I don't remember, but I'm really trying. And I'm trying to accept it and move forward. I can't live without you, Kurt. And if that means learning to love Sebastian, then I will."

Kurt smiled. "Of course you will. What's not to love? He's the best thing since sliced bread."

"Really, Kurt?" Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "Now that I know how we got together, tell me about our relationship. Where did we live, where did we work, why are we back in Ohio?"

"We came back because we wanted to be close to our families and you got a job offer that you couldn't refuse so it worked out perfectly. Plus Mr. Smythe has been trying to get Bas back here since he moved to New York. That's probably what started the only _real_ fight we've had."

_Sebastian was ready to throw something or scream, maybe both. Finals had been stressful, but they were nothing compared to studying for the bar exam. He just wished his father would stop hounding him about everything. "We live in New York, Dad. Why would I take the test in Ohio?" he had asked._

_"What if you decide to move back home at some point? Wouldn't you rather take it now than have to study all over again in a few years?" His father had a point. He wouldn't want to go through this hell again in the future. _

_While he was taking a study break, Kurt walked up to him. "You doing okay?"_

_"Does it look like I'm doing okay? This shit fucking sucks." Kurt knew that he had picked the wrong moment to intervene. Sebastian only swore like this when he was near the breaking point. "My fucking dad forced me into signing up to take the test in Ohio. Now, not only do I have to take it here in July. I also get to fly there in fucking February to take it all over again."_

_"Aww, honey," Kurt said sympathetically. "I understand how frustrating that must be..."_

_Sebastian cut him off with a growl. "You have no fucking idea how frustrating it is, Kurt. Do you have any idea what will happen to us if I fail? You don't have a clue how much pressure is on me right now. And you have no idea how stressful this is. All you do all day is sit around the house, playing dress up and tea party and whatever the fuck else you do. It's not even a real job, Kurt."_

_Kurt knew that Sebastian was lashing out because of the stress he was under, but it still hurt. "You said you supported my career," he said. As he spoke, his volume increased until he was yelling as loudly as Sebastian had been. "You said you were proud of me because I've done so well. Let me tell you something, Sebastian. Dress up and tea parties and whatever the fuck else I do has put food on our table. That's a hell of a lot more than you've done." Kurt regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but there was no turning back now._

_Blaine walked in just as the bedroom door slammed shut and Sebastian stomped past him toward the kitchen. "O...kay. What did I miss?" After a few minutes of tense silence, Sebastian told Blaine what had happened. Blaine sighed. "You shouldn't have done that."_

_"Of course you'd take his side."_

_"I'm not taking sides. I'm saying you were both wrong. Neither of you should have said what you said."_

_Sebastian snorted. "Like you have room to talk. Why don't you go back to the theatre? Prance around on your precious stage in your precious little spotlight and order your stupid stage manager around."_

_"I'm not trying to pick a fight here, Sebastian. I'm trying to fix it before it breaks. It's not fair for you to say things like that. I know you're working hard and I know you're going through hell. You're putting us through hell just watching. There's no way I'll ever understand exactly how you feel, but I know that this...whatever it is, is putting a strain on our relationship. You and Kurt need to apologize to each other for saying what you did and stop lashing out at each other."_

_Blaine practically had to force the two to kiss and make up. They were both too proud to be the first to admit defeat. It came as a surprise to Blaine that, in the end, it had been Sebastian who had broken first. They sat in tense silence for ages, glaring as Blaine watched on. Suddenly, Sebastian burst into tears and started rambling. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean it. You _know_ I support you and I_ am _proud of you. I'm just under so much stress right now and I can't handle it."_

_Kurt's gaze softened. "Oh, Bas. I'm sorry, too. I know what you're doing is important and I know that you've been stressed and I still let it get to me and snapped at you. I didn't mean what I said, either. And I'm sorry about your dad."_

_Sebastian shook his head and sniffled. "No, he's right. We _have_ talked about going back to Ohio at some point and it'll be easier for me to get all the studying done now and do both tests than try to do one now and one in a few years." When he was calm, he turned to Blaine. "And you. B, I'm sorry. You know how proud I am of you. You're my little star." He tried to pull Blaine into his arms, but he backed away. "Oh, come on, B. I love you. Please?" he pouted._

_Blaine gave in with a smile and stepped into Sebastian's arms. "I love you, too," he said before they shared a sweet kiss._

Kurt ended that part of the story there. "And that's really the only fight we've ever had. If you can even call that a fight."

"What happened after that?"

"He took both tests and passed and worked for a firm in New York," Kurt said with a shrug. Blaine gave him an insistent look. "What? No. No way. There are some things I don't share with people. A nurse or doctor could walk in at any time. I'm not giving you details of our sex life. If you want that, call Bas."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but changed the subject. "So what shows have I done?"

"God, Blaine. It's been eight years. You expect me to remember them all?" he teased. Of course he remembered them all. Blaine had been spectacular in every single one. He listed them, not in the order in which they'd occurred, but in the order he and Sebastian had ranked them.

Blaine smiled as Kurt commented on each show he had done. There were several small productions he had never heard of mixed in with a few titles he had heard his whole life. "Wow. I've done all that?"

Kurt nodded. "Flawlessly. You truly are a star, Blaine. You're in pretty high demand, believe it or not. Columbus, Ohio loves its hometown hero."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not from Columbus."

"Close enough for them," Kurt laughed. "They begged you to come home and with everything else we had discussed, you decided to take their offer. After making them sweat it out a bit first, of course."

"Now that part of the story sounds _exactly_ like something I would do," Blaine chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stayed and talked to Blaine for a couple of hours and when he got home, he was surprised that Sebastian wasn't there. He tried calling, but it went to voicemail so he called Sebastian's father. "Hi, it's Kurt," he said when Mr. Smythe answered. "Would your son happen to be in the office?"

"Actually, he is. Wanna tell me what's going on? He refuses to talk to me." Kurt explained everything that was going on. "Well, that explains a lot. Poor kid." Kurt wasn't sure if he was referring to his son or to Blaine. "Let me see what I can do."

As Kurt hit the end button, he headed back out to the car. They needed each other now more than ever. When he walked into the office, the secretary gave him a warm smile. "Hi, Kurt. Here to see your beau?" Kurt nodded. "Come on back. He's in his office."

"Thanks." Kurt walked back toward Sebastian's office. When he got there, the door was ajar. He could hear the Smythe men talking and when he heard Sebastian, his heart nearly broke at the pain and sadness in his voice.

"What if it never comes back? We could be stuck in this hell forever. Right now he couldn't care less about me. All he wants is Kurt." He sniffled before continuing. "I know I'm being selfish, Dad, but I can't help it. I love him."

Kurt knocked on the door to announce his presence. Sebastian looked up, surprised to see Kurt there. Before Kurt knew it, Sebastian had him in his arms and was kissing him. When they broke apart, Kurt said, "I missed you, too." He looked over at Sebastian's father. "Hello, Mr. Smythe."

"Come on, Kurt. I've told you a thousand times. It's Kevin. Mr. Smythe was my father."

"Yes, but Sebastian still refuses to call my father by his name, so it only seems fair." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "You raised him well."

Sebastian's father laughed. "I can't take too much credit. Shannon did most of the work. I'll leave you boys to it," he said as he stood to leave. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Dad," Sebastian said, hugging his father before he left. When they were alone, Sebastian closed the door and turned to face Kurt. "How is he?"

"He's okay. He asked me to give him more details about us. So I did. He also said that he's really trying to make this work. That if his memory doesn't come back, he'll learn to love you all over again. It shouldn't be hard. You're so easy to love."

Sebastian shook his head. "I hope you're right. Actually, I hope he remembers everything. But if not, _then _I hope you're right." With a sigh, he asked, "Has anything else come back yet?"

"Not yet. But he does want you to come visit."

Sebastian looked skeptical. "Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Really. He wants to see if maybe talking to you will help him remember. And if not, he wants to get to know you. Again." Sebastian sighed. "Oh come on. It'll be good for both of you."

Sebastian gave in without too much coaxing. He wanted to be around Blaine as much as possible, even if Blaine didn't remember their lives together. He and Kurt left his office hand in hand. They stopped by his father's office before leaving. "We're going home," Sebastian told him.

"Good. Next time, don't come back until you're actually ready."

"I won't," Sebastian said with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "I'll be back in a few days. Now that he's awake, we need to get back to normal as quickly as possible, but I promise I won't rush it."

In the parking garage, Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and pulled him into a kiss before they parted ways. "I'll see you when you get home," Kurt told him. "I love you."

"Love you," Sebastian replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian arrived at the hospital just as Blaine was returning from having more tests done. "Good timing," he commented.

"Yeah. So, you wanted to see me?"

"I did," Blaine nodded. "I really do want this to work, Sebastian. I want to remember. Everything that Kurt told me sounds so amazing and I hate that I can't remember any of it." He leaned back against the pillows and sighed.

Sebastian started to sit and Blaine stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Come sit with me." He patted the bed beside him, as he had done with Kurt earlier. "I feel so isolated here. Makes me feel more comfortable with someone near me."

"Okay," Sebastian said with a smile as he sat down. "What would you like to talk about?"

Blaine sighed. "Everything. But I'll settle for getting to know you for now."

Sebastian chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

Blaine started asking random questions and Sebastian answered each one. "Easy one first. What's your middle name?"

"Really?" Sebastian whined. "I hate my middle name. It only ever got used when my mom was mad at me." Blaine wasn't going to drop it so Sebastian let out a sigh and said, "Xavier. And please don't judge me or my parents. My grandfather chose it."

"I think it's cute," Blaine said with a grin, making Sebastian roll his eyes. Blaine asked a few more questions before stopping and thinking for a moment. "What's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for you?"

For the first time in their conversation, Sebastian paused before answering. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he fought them back. "There was this guy and he...well, somehow he figured out that I'm a hopeless romantic. So he enlisted the help of his best friend and they made it their mission to find out all of my favorite things. Not that it was all that difficult since we'd known each other for a while. He worked all day, made dinner and dessert, rented my favorite movie. It was Valentine's Day and the whole day had been terrible, but when I got home, my favorite flowers were all over the place. Even though he has horrible allergies." Sebastian laughed at the memory.

Blaine smiled. "Sounds like a great guy."

Nodding, Sebastian said, "The best."

"So when did Kurt do all that?"

Sebastian laughed, realizing he was caught. "Kurt was actually the best friend in that story. You set it all up on our first anniversary. Kurt said that you've always claimed you're no good at romance."

With a slight blush, Blaine changed the subject, asking more questions. Favorite foods, favorite movies, best first date. "So, tell me _your_ version of how we got started."

"What did Kurt tell you that you think warrants the telling of a second version?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle. Blaine recounted Kurt's version of events and Sebastian smiled at the memory. "That sounds about right. Sounds like he left out the juicy details though."

Blaine laughed. He was starting to feel rather comfortable around Sebastian. Maybe this would be easier than he'd expected.


	8. Chapter 8

As the doctor had told them, Blaine was released the next day. He went home with Kurt and Sebastian and was shocked when he saw their house. "Wow. This place is gorgeous."

Kurt smiled. "A friend of mine is a realtor. When we told her what we were looking for, she kept an eye out. Gave us the heads up as soon as it came on the market." Kurt led him inside, showing him around. "And here's our bedroom. The master bath is attached so if you'd like to take a real shower, feel free."

Blaine bit his lip. "Is there a guest room? I don't think I feel comfortable enough with this yet to jump in head first."

"Oh. Um, yeah. It's down the hall. You're welcome to use the master bath though. It _was_ one of the selling points." Blaine looked skeptical until Kurt tugged him into the bathroom. "The tub is amazing. It's great on days that you're stressed out. You can just lie back and relax."

"Among other things," Sebastian commented, receiving an elbow in the stomach from Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "The guest bathroom is pretty basic. So if you're just looking to take a quick shower, they're about the same."

"Thanks. A bath sounds great."

"Okay. Let me just show you where everything is and we'll let you do your thing." Kurt pointed out all of the essentials and told Blaine that they would be around if he needed anything. He and Sebastian headed for the kitchen and Kurt started getting things together for lunch. He was chopping some vegetables when Sebastian came up behind him, looping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Careful. You're going to make me lose a finger," he chuckled.

Sebastian laughed and started placing kisses along Kurt's neck. "We wouldn't want that. I may need them some day."

Kurt snorted out a laugh. "You're terrible, Sebastian."

"That's not what you said last night." He took the knife from Kurt and laid it aside before turning Kurt to face him and leaning down to capture his lips. Kurt responded eagerly, tugging on Sebastian's belt loops to pull their hips together. Sebastian let out a moan and pulled back to palm Kurt's erection. "I want to blow you."

Throwing his head back, Kurt moaned. "Make it quick. We don't need to traumatize Blaine."

Sebastian dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, pulling the zipper down. His mouth began to water when he realized Kurt hadn't bothered with underwear that morning. "Easy access. I like it," he said with a grin.

"You would," Kurt chuckled. He cupped Sebastian's face and ran his thumb along his cheek. "So beautiful," he mused as Sebastian smiled up at him. His eyes slid closed as Sebastian began stroking him before running his tongue along the underside from base to tip. Sebastian gave a few more licks before taking Kurt into his mouth, sucking gently. "Bas," Kurt breathed softly.

Sebastian took Kurt in deeper and he chuckled lightly when he heard Kurt's head hit the cabinets behind him. He stopped long enough to ask, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Keep going," Kurt panted. His fingers dug into the edge of the countertop as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth, not wanting to choke him. He felt Sebastian relax around him and intertwine their fingers. It was Sebastian's way of giving him permission to do what he wanted. He took the opportunity and began thrusting into the wet heat, tangling the fingers of his other hand in Sebastian's hair.

Just as he was about to come, a sharp thrust made Sebastian squeeze Kurt's fingers and Kurt released his grip, gritting his teeth as he stilled his hips. Sebastian pulled off, coughing and sputtering. When he felt like he could breathe again, he looked up at Kurt. "Sorry," he rasped. "I guess we need to work on the gag reflex again."

Kurt smiled down at him and said, "It's okay, honey. I'm not complaining."

"How close were you?" Sebastian asked.

"Right there," Kurt answered honestly.

Sebastian reached out and began stroking Kurt. "How hard are you going to make me work for it now?" Kurt chuckled as Sebastian continued. "Come on, Kurt."

Kurt reached down and stopped Sebastian's hand, pushing it away. He brushed a thumb along Sebastian's slightly parted lips. "Open up," he whispered, using his other hand to gently guide himself inside, allowing Sebastian to take control once more.

Sebastian's hands moved to Kurt's hips to keep him from thrusting too deeply. As he sucked and licked, he allowed himself to relax. Kurt forced himself to keep his thrusts shallow so he didn't choke his boyfriend again.

"I'm gonna come," he warned. Instead of pulling off like he had expected, Sebastian took him in even deeper, swallowing around him and making his orgasm seem even more intense. When he was done and Sebastian sat back, Kurt slumped against the counter. "Wow," he sighed.

Standing, Sebastian leaned in for a kiss. He reached down and tucked Kurt back into his pants just as Blaine was entering the kitchen. "Hey, guys," Blaine said cheerfully, making them jump.

Kurt's eyes went wide and Sebastian backed away as he turned so that he could fasten his pants. "Feel better?" he called over his shoulder as he moved to wash his hands and pick up the knife once more.

"Much. Thank you." Kurt turned and gave him a smile. "Are _you _feeling okay? You're a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Sebastian hopped up on the counter beside where Kurt was working and Kurt slapped his thigh. "Get your ass off my counter. It's not sanitary."

Sebastian snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, okay. You'll suck my dick, but you won't let me sit on your counter?"

Blaine chuckled. "I guess some things never change."

"That's different. Who knows what you've sat in today in those jeans?" Kurt argued.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian slid down to the floor. "Fine, Princess. Don't get your panties in a twist." He grabbed the canister of Lysol wipes and pulled a couple out, wiping the counter where he'd been sitting. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Thank you," Kurt said, rewarding him with a kiss and making Sebastian beam proudly at him. "Now get out of here so I can finish lunch or else you'll starve." He turned and pointed at Blaine with the knife. "That means you, too, mister."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. "What did _I_ do?"

"Nothing yet, but I know your evil ways. Now go. Play nice or you're both grounded," he teased.

The three spent the day chatting about anything and everything they could think of. Blaine was more than a little frustrated that he couldn't remember anything and that nothing else had come back yet.

After dinner, they put on a movie. While Blaine still wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of sharing Kurt, he knew that he couldn't stop Kurt from being near Sebastian. That was the life they knew. He would just have to deal with it. Normally they would watch movies in their bedroom, but in order to make it more comfortable for Blaine, Sebastian suggested creating a makeshift bed in the living room. There was plenty of room and they could all be comfortable.

They spread the comforter out on the floor and threw a few pillows down and settled in, leaning back against the couch. At one point during the movie, Blaine got up to use the bathroom and when he returned, Kurt and Sebastian had moved so that they were spooned together. Kurt looked up with a smile and reached his hand out to Blaine. "Come here."

Blaine was unsure about it, but he allowed himself to lie down in front of Kurt. When Kurt's arm settled on his waist, a sharp pain flared through his head and he closed his eyes.

_There were sheets and pillows everywhere and a nearly empty bottle of wine on the stand next to the bed. "Blaine," Kurt giggled as he stumbled out of the bathroom. "You're making a mess."_

_"Kurt, we're living out our song. Don't be a spoilsport," Blaine said as he rearranged the pillows on the floor. He looked up and noticed the tinge of pink on Kurt's sun-kissed skin. "Oo, I guess we weren't dig...dil..._diligent_ enough with the sunblock."_

_Laughing harder, Kurt said, "You're drunk."_

_Blaine pulled Kurt down on the floor with him. "So are you." He pulled Kurt into a heated kiss. When he opened his eyes, he sang, "No regrets, just love."_

Blaine opened his eyes and sat up. "Guys, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt looked hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "No. I'm just tired. And my head hurts a little. I'll be fine."

Sebastian sat up. "Your head? Should we take you back to the hospital?"

Blaine shook his head. "The doctor said it's normal. I could use some aspirin or something, though. If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kurt said, pushing himself up off the floor and reaching a hand down to help Blaine up. After getting a bottle of ibuprofen out and handing it to Blaine, Kurt led him to the guest room. "The invitation is still good to stay in our room," he said quietly.

Blaine smiled tiredly. "I know. I'm really just not ready for that yet."

"Okay. Take your time. There's no rush."

Surging forward, Blaine captured Kurt's lips, taking both of them by surprise. When he pulled away, he said, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt ran a hand along Blaine's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, too. Come get me if you need anything." Blaine nodded and Kurt went back to Sebastian.

The next morning, Sebastian was sitting at the kitchen table when Blaine walked in. "Morning, B."

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine could hear the worry in Sebastian's voice. "I'm fine. Where's Kurt?"

"He just jumped in the shower."

"Good. Do you think we can talk for a few minutes before he comes back?" Sebastian nodded. "Did Kurt and I ever go to California?"

Sebastian laughed as he remembered the trip. "A group of us went for spring break one year. Why?"

"Did Kurt and I have our own hotel room?"

"No. A bunch of us crashed together to save money."

Blaine frowned. "Oh."

Thinking back, Sebastian said, "You know, there was one night when you practically begged the rest of us to stay in the other room so you could...I don't know, have your way with Kurt or something." Blaine's frown was replaced with a small smile. "What?"

"Another memory," he answered softly.

"Do tell," Sebastian said eagerly.

Blaine shook his head. "I think this is one that'll stay between me and Kurt."

"Then you shouldn't have asked me about it," Sebastian pouted, causing Blaine to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he walked in.

Sebastian turned his pout on Kurt. "Blaine's keeping secrets."

"Oh yeah? Good for him. I've never been able to around you." Sebastian made a face and stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

"What did you do while we were in San Francisco?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and then back at Sebastian. "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Did you get married and not tell anybody?" Kurt simply rolled his eyes. "Well I can't think of anything else you might have done that would have to be kept from me. You've told me everything else."

"Have we?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes. "You know what? That's fine. Because there are things I haven't told you, either."

Kurt ignored him and sat down beside Blaine. "I'd almost forgotten about San Francisco. What made you remember?"

Blaine shrugged. "I think it was the movie last night," he said vaguely.

"So you guys just watched a movie that night?" Sebastian frowned. "You weren't _that_ innocent."

"You're adorable, Sebastian. I love how dense you can be." Kurt smiled as he leaned toward Sebastian. "You're right. We weren't that innocent," he said, kissing Sebastian softly.

"So you got laid. Why can't you share the details with me?" Blaine's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No. It's okay," Blaine assured him. "Maybe someday. You know, when I have all my memories back," he tried to joke. "Sorry. I think I'll go take a shower now." He got up and walked away, leaving Kurt and Sebastian feeling lost.

Sebastian started to get up, but Kurt stopped him. "I'll go." When he got to the bathroom, the door was already closed, so he knocked. "Blaine, it's me. Can we talk?"

Blaine opened the door a crack. "About what?" he asked softly.

"San Francisco?" Kurt said with a shrug, making Blaine smile. "There's the smile I love. You wanna let me in for a minute?" Blaine opened the door wider and stepped back. "Thank you." Blaine leaned against the counter and Kurt sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "You know, there aren't many things we've kept from Sebastian. What did you remember?"

"Just that night. We were so crazy."

Kurt nodded. "We were. It was fun." He stood up and moved closer, trailing a hand along Blaine's forehead. "They'll come back. I know they will."

"I hope so. I feel like I'm tearing you and Sebastian apart waiting."

"We'd wait forever for you, baby. I can guarantee that." Kurt smiled and brushed his lips across Blaine's cheek. "Even if you never get your memory back, we'll still be here. Because we love you more than life itself."

After a few seconds of silence, Kurt started to leave. "Kurt?" He turned back to Blaine. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled and walked out, heading for the kitchen to check on Sebastian. He noticed the bedroom door was open and stopped. "Bas?" he called softly.

"Yeah, I'm in here." Kurt walked in to find Sebastian curled around Blaine's pillow. Kurt sat down and ran a hand down Sebastian's back, trying to comfort him. "The more he remembers the harder it is for me. All of his memories revolve around you."

"He'll get there. Give him time. It's only been a few days."

Sebastian nodded. "I know that, Kurt. That doesn't make it any easier."

"I know, babe. We'll get through it, though. I promise." Kurt smiled to himself as he said, "If there's one thing I know, it's that this was meant to be and nothing can tear us apart."


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine's next memory came a few weeks later. He had gotten more comfortable around Sebastian and even considered him a friend, which was weird because he knew that, in reality, they were much more than that.

He had gone to retrieve his phone from the bedroom and when he returned to the kitchen, he grabbed the wrong cup of coffee. As he took a sip, he frowned at the taste, but before he even had a chance to put the mug back down, he was bombarded by a memory.

_"Don't make this more awkward than it has to be," Sebastian laughed. "It's not like it's your first kiss. It's just your first with someone as amazing as me."_

_Blaine shoved him playfully. "Jerk," he murmured as he pulled Sebastian in until their lips met. He allowed his lips to part as Sebastian's tongue sought entrance. He sighed as a hint of hazelnut invaded his senses, surrounded by the bold taste of coffee and a slight touch of vanilla. "Someone stopped at the coffee shop on their way over," Blaine teased as he pulled away with a smile. _

Blaine shook his head as the memory faded. He lifted the mug to his nose and inhaled. He smiled as he realized that this was definitely Sebastian's coffee. He had to tell Sebastian and Kurt, so he headed down the hallway to their bedroom.

He raised his hand to knock on the bedroom door. "Shh," he heard. "You have to keep quiet. We don't want B to freak." What was Sebastian talking about? The next thing he heard was a groan from Kurt. He frowned and opened the door. His eyes widened as he peeked inside.

"Stop," Kurt giggled as Sebastian's fingertips trailed down his side. A moan escaped as Sebastian pressed him into the mattress with a kiss. Kurt allowed his hands to travel along the expanse of Sebastian's back, massaging the muscles as he went.

Sebastian let out a satisfied moan as their cocks slid together. "Yes," he hissed. "I want to fuck you so hard. Fast and dirty, baby." Kurt hummed in agreement, pulling Sebastian down and crashing their lips together once more. Sebastian reached beside them and grabbed a condom and the lube. He rolled the condom onto Kurt's length and slicked him up.

As Sebastian moved so that he could lower himself, Blaine suddenly realized that he was turned on by the two. Embarrassed, he quickly moved away from the door. He completely forgot the reason he was there in the first place when he heard the squeak of the bedsprings and he hurried back to his own room.

Logically, he knew that it was okay to be turned on by his boyfriends. The problem with that was that he had only moments ago remembered having any kind of feelings at all for Sebastian. He had never truly been shy when it came to sex, but what had just happened was like watching someone he'd just met. It flustered him and he wasn't sure how to handle it, so he refused to leave his room until he knew that Sebastian had left for the office.

When Blaine finally emerged from his room, it was to find Kurt at the table with his sketchpad and pencil, glasses perched on his nose and a look of pure concentration on his face. When he heard footsteps, Kurt looked up and gave Blaine a lazy smile. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Blaine shrugged, but said, "Yeah." He sat in the chair next to Kurt, watching for a few minutes. "I have a confession."

Kurt laid his pencil aside and removed his glasses, turning to face his boyfriend. "Sounds serious. What's up?"

With a sigh, Blaine said, "I drank Sebastian's coffee this morning."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated hazelnut."

"I do. It was only a sip. I didn't even realize it was his at first." Kurt gave him a look that encouraged him to continue. "I knew it was his because...because I remembered our first kiss."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, he'll be thrilled to hear that."

"Yeah. There's more. I kind of...I was going to tell you, but you were busy."

"You can interrupt for something like...oh. Oh! You mean...um, oh." Kurt wasn't sure how else to respond.

Blaine mumbled out an apology before trying to explain himself. "I wasn't really thinking and I heard a noise, so I opened the door and just...it was so embarrassing."

Kurt frowned. "Why? You've never been shy about it before."

"No, but it's not like I remember everything yet, Kurt. All I remember of Sebastian is our first kiss. That would have been like walking in on you right after our duet in high school. It would have been awkward for both of us and that's how it felt this morning. I waited until I knew he was gone because I don't know if I can look him in the eye right now."

"I'm sorry it's awkward for you, but I'm not going to apologize for having sex with him."

Blaine was quick to say, "No, I don't expect you to. I just feel like I'm still not there. And I wanted you to know what's going on."

"That's a good thing, though. You're starting to remember him, so maybe everything will come back soon."

"I hope so," Blaine sighed. "I want so badly for everything to go back to normal."

Blaine retreated to his room and was quiet and withdrawn the rest of the day. He only emerged long enough to eat lunch and dinner and didn't speak much either time.

"Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked Kurt after Blaine retreated to his room once more.

Kurt shrugged. "I think he's just frustrated. I can't imagine how difficult it must be not to remember anything."

"I feel like it's at least getting easier. We're back to being friends now. That's something. Right?"

"Of course, babe. He's remembering more every day. He'll be back before we know it." Kurt smiled and brushed a strand of hair off of Sebastian's forehead before brushing their noses together and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sebastian melted into it, lifting his hand to the side of Kurt's neck and deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they heard Blaine mumble an apology. Sebastian jumped up to stop him from retreating. "Hey, wait a second." Blaine refused to meet Sebastian's eyes. "Come on, B. Look at me." When he did, Sebastian asked, "What's wrong? What changed?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "You didn't tell him?" Kurt shook his head and Blaine turned back to Sebastian. "I walked in on you two this morning," he said quietly.

With a laugh, Sebastian said, "I'm surprised that's the first time. Is that really what's bothering you?"

"Yes," Blaine said, feeling hurt that Sebastian was laughing at him. "I'm sorry that my brain is stuck in shy teenager mode, but you don't have to make fun of me."

Sebastian's smile faded. "I'm not...I wasn't making fun of you. I'm sorry if it came across that way." He carefully took Blaine's hand. "You've come a long way and no matter what you do or don't remember, I promise you I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. I love you more than life itself."

Blaine's walls crumbled and he told Sebastian everything. "I'm just so frustrated with everything and I remembered our first kiss and I wanted to tell you so bad, but then I walked in on you and Kurt and I was so embarrassed and..." He was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his own. Blaine stiffened at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss, granting Sebastian's tongue entrance. They kissed for what felt like hours.

When they pulled apart for air, Sebastian took one look at Blaine's dazed appearance and started to apologize. "I shouldn't have assumed you were ready for..." This time it was Blaine who initiated the kiss.

Backing away, Blaine blushed, looking over at Kurt. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Kurt shook his head and grinned. "Don't let me stop you. He's your boyfriend, too."

"He is, isn't he?" Blaine said, gazing at Sebastian in awe as he wondered where this new development would lead them.


	10. Chapter 10

After that day, Sebastian took every opportunity he could find to kiss Blaine. Each time, Blaine would blush profusely, causing Sebastian to chuckle. All three were snuggled together on the couch one evening when Blaine asked, "So what was it like in the beginning?"

"Well, I'm no religious scholar, but I hear that's when God created the heavens and the earth." Blaine slapped Sebastian in the stomach. "Ow!" he laughed. "A lot like it is now," he said seriously. "You were shy at first, but you came around pretty quickly. The difference is that Kurt was a little shy back then, too."

"Like you don't like my wild side," Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled. "You two are so much alike, I swear. Nothing but sarcastic or raunchy all the time."

"Well, we _have_ been around each other for a long time. Dating almost as long."

"Eight years next weekend," Sebastian grinned as he gazed into Kurt's eyes.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "You guys are total saps."

Sebastian turned to face Blaine. "Funny coming from you, mister. Just so you know, now that you have some recollection of our relationship, I expect presents," he teased.

"I'll be sure to let the tooth fairy and Santa know," Blaine scoffed.

Sebastian grinned. "That's the Blaine I know."

Blaine got up and said, "I'll be right back." He went into his bedroom and closed the door. With a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel...Burt. It's Blaine."

He could hear Burt's smile as he said, "Blaine, how are you doing? How's the memory coming?"

Blaine sighed. "I'm okay. It's slow. I've had a few things come back, but I still feel lost."

"I'm sorry, kid. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Blaine chewed his lip for a second before saying, "Well, maybe there is. I hear our anniversary is next week and I'd like to do something."

"Now that sounds familiar. Do you want me to send Carole down for one of your infamous shopping trips?"

"One of...what? No. I was actually hoping that _you_ might be able to come."

Burt laughed. "Trust me, kid. Those boys don't want anything I've given you advice on." Blaine sighed and Burt said, "If you _really_ want my help, I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Really. I could never say no to my boys."

Blaine grinned brightly as he said, "Thank you so much."

When he returned to the living room, Kurt noticed his smile and asked, "What has you so happy? Did you remember something else?"

"No. I actually just got off the phone with your dad."

Kurt sat up. "My dad? Is everything okay?"

"Would I be smiling if it wasn't? He's coming to visit. I figured it might do me some good to be around other people. Maybe it'll help me remember things."

"Oh, honey. I know how much you love my dad, but please don't get discouraged if it doesn't bring back your memory."

Blaine's smile faded slightly and he shrugged. "I won't. I know it's a long shot. But I like your dad. And it's been a while since we've had a guys' day, just the two of us."

Kurt smiled broadly. "Has it?" he teased.

Blaine's eyes lit up as he realized what he'd said. "Yeah. Yeah, it has." He had been focused on the chunks of memory that held big things, but what he hadn't noticed was that little things had been coming back to him, too. "That's so weird. How is it that I don't really remember anything, but little things are, I don't know, almost instinctual? It's like they're there, but I don't realize it."

"Ask the doctor about it tomorrow at your appointment."

Nodding, Blaine said, "I will. You know...I'm glad that the little things are there. Like how I somehow _know _that Sebastian hates olives or when you say 'I love you' and I feel the urge to say it back. It gives me hope that _everything_ will come back."

Sebastian's nose wrinkled as he said, "Well, have you ever _tasted_ an olive? They're gross."

Blaine laughed. "That wasn't the point, Bas."

The next day while Sebastian was at work and Kurt was busy, Blaine went out with Burt. "So where are we headed, kid?"

"I don't know. I have an appointment at two, so I can't be gone too long."

"How about we head to the mall?" Blaine nodded. As they drove, Burt asked, "How are things coming?"

Blaine shrugged and continued to stare out the window. "I've gotten a few memories back. It's really weird though because it's not like everything up until that point comes back with it. Makes some of it even more confusing."

"You know I'm just a phone call away, right?"

"I know. I don't want to bother you with my problems, though."

Burt looked over at Blaine briefly and said, "You're no bother, Blaine. You're one of my boys. Don't be afraid to come to me if you have questions or just need to talk."

Blaine was quiet for a while. As they were pulling into the parking garage, Blaine asked, "Tell me honestly, how do you feel about the three of us?"

"I was skeptical at first, but the first time I saw the three of you together, I knew." He pulled into an empty space and turned to Blaine. "The thing that bothered me most was that it was Sebastian. I knew how he had treated you both in high school. No matter how much the two of you tried to convince me that you were past all that and that you'd become friends with him, I had my doubts."

"So, the fact that there are three of us in this relationship doesn't bother you?"

Burt shrugged. "It's a little strange and took a little time for me to get used to, but like I said, seeing all of you together took away any doubt I had." Blaine looked away as Burt continued. "The problem I had was that I don't forgive easily. Sebastian hurt you in high school. If he expected to date my boys, he had to jump through all the same hoops you had to in order to date Kurt. I have to say, he exceeded my expectations. As reluctant as I was to accept him, I knew he made you happy and I could never refuse anything that makes my boys happy."

Turning back to face Burt, Blaine spoke quietly. "You keep saying your boys...do you really think of me that way?"

"Of course I do. You've been like a son to me since you were in high school. That hasn't changed." Burt sighed. "I know you don't remember much right now, but I was the one you confided in. You never wanted to upset Kurt or Sebastian, so you'd call me up. Ever since your parents...Sorry. I shouldn't bring that up."

Blaine frowned. "Do _you_ know why my parents refuse to speak to me?"

Burt nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"You have to tell me. I _need _to know."

Burt shook his head. "That's not for me to say, Blaine. I don't like what they did and I'm not the type to bad mouth anyone, so I'd really rather not discuss it."

"Please?" Blaine begged.

Seeing Blaine this way made Burt's heart ache. He looked so young and helpless. With a sigh, Burt said, "Okay." He chose his words carefully. "They always seemed to support you. You three were always so giddy about the fact that all of your parents were okay with the relationship you were in. Last year something changed. Or maybe nothing changed. I think they were...less than supportive and you three moving back home got them a little flustered. They were okay with your relationship as long as they didn't have to face it."

"What happened?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You told them you were moving back and you got into an argument. They asked you not to contact them again."

Blaine shook his head. "That can't be it. There had to be more to it." Burt remained silent. "You knowwhat was said, don't you?"

"I'm not going to repeat it, Blaine. That's something you don't need to remember. Now, let's go do your shopping so you can get home."

They walked around for a while, browsing different stores. Blaine stopped as they walked past a jewelry store. "Do you mind if we stop here? I can't explain why, I just feel like I need to." Burt nodded and followed him in.

"Mr. Anderson," a young salesman greeted him with a smile. "What can I help you with today?"

With a frown, Blaine said, "I don't know. Do you mind if I just look around a bit?"

"Feel free," the man told him. As Blaine browsed, Burt quietly explained the situation to the salesman. His eyes widened. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. He never picked up his order from Christmas, but I assumed he decided to wait. I never imagined _that_ would be the reason." Walking over to Blaine, he said, "Mr. Anderson, I think I may have what you're looking for. Give me just a moment."

Blaine looked at Burt, confused. "He said you placed an order for Christmas and never picked it up," Burt explained.

When the man returned, he handed Blaine three boxes. Tears filled his eyes as he looked inside each. "I have no idea why I ordered these," he whispered. Carefully inspecting each ring, he sighed and said, "I wish I knew what these engravings meant."

Burt placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thank you," Blaine mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days, Blaine had a few memories return. Some of his memories came to him while he was sleeping and others while he was awake. Most revolved around his career. He remembered some of the shows he had been in and some of his castmates. While only a few memories involving Sebastian had come back, Blaine found himself quickly falling in love.

The three of them had decided to go out to dinner and a movie one night and when they got home, Sebastian said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for bed."

Blaine surprised them by quietly asking, "Is the invitation to join you still open?"

"Yes. Absolutely," Kurt answered with a smile.

They walked into the bedroom and Sebastian immediately began stripping his clothes off. Blaine blushed and looked away. "Um, just so you know, I don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

"That's okay," Sebastian said. "I don't typically, but would you be more comfortable if I wear pajamas tonight?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine said, "Yes. Not that I don't find you extremely attractive, but I..." He turned to face Sebastian and stopped midsentence. Sebastian had his back to Blaine, digging through the dresser drawer, completely naked.

At Blaine's pause, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. "See something you like?" he asked with a smirk and a shake of his hips.

Kurt stepped in front of Blaine, blocking his view of Sebastian. "Sorry about that. He's a bit of an exhibitionist." To Sebastian, he said, "Don't be a jerk."

"I didn't do anything," Sebastian whined as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Pulling the blankets back, he climbed into bed to wait for Kurt and Blaine.

"You can change in the bathroom if that makes you more comfortable," Kurt told Blaine.

With a soft smile, Blaine said, "Thanks." He got what he needed and headed into the bathroom.

Kurt turned to Sebastian. "You're always so over the top. Why do you do that?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm sorry. You know I don't always think before I act." Kurt sighed and undressed, pulling on an old pair of sweatpants. "Are those Blaine's?"

Kurt looked down. "They say Dalton, so they're either his or yours." He climbed onto the bed and knelt beside his boyfriend, smiling happily.

"What has you looking like the cat that got the cream?"

"Blaine's in our bathroom," Kurt said with a grin.

Playing dumb, Sebastian said, "Yeah. And?"

"And in a few minutes, he'll be back in our bed. God, Bas, it's been way too long since he's been here with us."

Sebastian couldn't contain his smile any longer. "It has. Way too long."

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and saw Kurt kneeling on the bed beside Sebastian and approached cautiously. "So, um, how is this going to work?"

Kurt turned, beaming at Blaine. "However you want. We don't have assigned spots or anything, just whatever feels right at the time."

"Okay. Do you mind if I sleep in the middle tonight?"

"Not at all," Kurt replied, moving away from Sebastian so that Blaine could lie between them.

Blaine settled in and looked at Kurt and Sebastian with a smile. He leaned over and pecked Sebastian on the lips, causing him to smile. "Goodnight," he said before turning to Kurt. The kiss started off gently, but Kurt quickly deepened it and soon Blaine let out a quiet moan.

"Cheater," Sebastian pouted playfully as the two broke apart.

Blaine turned back to Sebastian and captured his lips. As the kiss deepened, Blaine's hands moved to Sebastian's chest. As his hands roamed, Blaine pulled away and said, "Making out is so much better in bed."

Kurt turned Blaine's head so that he could kiss him again. Blaine turned so that he was facing Kurt and Sebastian took the opportunity to slide in behind him, putting an arm around his waist. Taking a chance, he placed a soft kiss on Blaine's neck. Blaine stretched so that more of his neck was on display and Sebastian latched on.

Sebastian's hand found its way underneath Blaine's shirt and stroked his abs before moving lower. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, panting. "Wait." Sebastian stilled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started something I can't finish."

"No, it's okay," Sebastian assured him with a gentle kiss. "You've come so far already. I think we can wait a while longer."

"No guarantees," Kurt joked. Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt tried to reassure him that everything was okay. "We love you no matter what, babe. Nothing happens until you're comfortable with it. Promise."

Blaine smiled. "I love you." Turning to look at Sebastian, he said, "Both of you."

Sebastian blinked back the tears that filled his eyes and said, "I love you, too, B. If I never have sex again, but still get to hear those words coming out of your mouth, I'd be okay with that. Take all the time you need."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter has a few warnings: light bondage and a little bit of a D/s tone, rimming, fingering, dirty talk, a little bit of slut shaming (kind of sort of maybe?), h/c, a little bit of swearing. It has a bit of everything, I guess.

* * *

It was another quiet night in with Sebastian working on something for a client, Blaine doing crossword puzzles, and Kurt reading and massaging Blaine's feet.

Blaine nearly purred as Kurt hit a certain spot. "Don't ever stop," he sighed.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked over at his boyfriends. "Is there something going on over there that I should know about?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "Go back to your work. Kurt sucks at foot rubs, don't ever ask for one." Sebastian chuckled and turned his attention back to what he was doing. After a while, Blaine laid his book and pencil aside and closed his eyes. Kurt did the same soon after.

When Sebastian was finished, he glanced over at the couch and smiled. Standing, he stretched before walking over and shaking Kurt gently.

Kurt let out a yawn and sat up, stretching. "We need to go to bed." Sebastian mumbled his agreement. Kurt shook Blaine gently, only earning him a grumble and a kick to the side as Blaine rolled over. "See if I ever offer you a foot massage again," Kurt said with a chuckle. "Bas, can you get him to bed?"

"I'm not carrying him," Sebastian whispered. "He'll be fine. Just get him a blanket."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and smoothed it over Blaine's sleeping form. Kissing his cheek, Kurt whispered, "I love you," before taking Sebastian's offered hand and going to bed.

As Blaine slept, his dreams turned into memories.

_Blaine gazed down into Sebastian's eyes. "I love you," he said softly._

_Sebastian laughed nervously. "You don't have to say it just because you're about to fuck me."_

_"I'm not. I mean it. I love you," he repeated with a smile. "You don't have to say it back if you're not ready. I just wanted..."_

_"I love you, too, B," Sebastian said, cutting Blaine off. "What I'd _really_ love is if you'd stop being so sappy and just stick your cock in my ass."_

_Blaine laughed. "Ever the romantic."_

_..._

_"In my day affairs were kept quiet. They weren't flaunted around like you're doing now, Blaine."_

_"Dad, it's not an affair. This is an equal partnership. I thought you understood that."_

_Blaine's father sighed. "You can do whatever you like while you're in New York, but don't bring your filthy whores here and expect me to be okay with it. I don't know where you learned this..._deviant _behavior, but I will not accept it. I can't pretend any longer."_

_"Blaine," his mother pleaded, "just listen to your father. It was one thing for you to want to marry Kurt. We were reluctant, but willing to accept that." Blaine's eyes went wide at her confession. "If you don't want to marry him anymore, that's okay. You can marry someone else. Maybe you can talk Sebastian into marrying you. He's a good boy from a nice family."_

_"It's not that I do or don't want to marry either of them. I love them both and it wouldn't be fair for me to marry one and not the other. I know that it's hard for people to understand that it's possible to love two people at the same time. I love them equally and you trying to make me choose between them is like asking whether I'd rather live without my heart or my soul. I belong to them."_

_His father gave a derisive laugh. "_Belong _to them? They have you brainwashed. If you want to move back to Ohio, we'll let you live here. You won't see either of those boys ever again."_

_"I would never do that. I can't live without them."_

_"Then you'll live without us. When they get tired of you sucking their dicks, don't call us."_

_Blaine's anger bubbled over. "I've been sucking their dicks for seven years and none of us have gotten tired of it yet," he spat before storming out, slamming the door behind him._

_..._

_"Hi," Blaine said when the salesman greeted him. "I need to make a special order." He pulled out a page that he'd printed from the store's website. "I need this, but in three pieces instead of two, each engraved with a different message."_

_"Absolutely. Let me just get some information from you." The salesman took his name, contact information and the sizes he needed, and then asked, "What should the engravings say?"_

_Blaine smiled brightly and pointed at each as he told the man what he wanted._

_"I love you," Blaine said with a smile, blowing Kurt a kiss before hurrying back out the door. He climbed into the car and said, "Okay. Let's go."_

_Sebastian pulled out of the driveway and said, "I swear he's going to drive me crazy this week."_

_"Oh, come on. You should be used to this by now. It's Christmas with the family. First one in our new home," he grinned._

_"You know, I get the whole wanting the family to be together for the holidays and all, but why can't Burt and Carole just drive down Christmas morning?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "Driving on Christmas Day is awful. We all know that. Your parents live fifteen minutes away. Kurt's are nearly two hours away. _That's _why."_

_They got to the store and grabbed everything that Kurt needed before heading home. _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer _came on the radio and Blaine turned it up, singing along with a smile because he knew it annoyed his boyfriend._

_Sebastian stopped at the red light and looked over at Blaine. His enthusiasm over the holidays was definitely contagious. With a smile, Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his. The light turned green and Sebastian started to drive when seemingly out of nowhere, a car slammed into the passenger side._

Blaine awoke from the dream, breathing hard and sweating. "Oh my God," he gasped. "I remember everything." He struggled with the blanket, trying to untangle himself and nearly fell off the couch in the process. When he did, he stood and headed for the bedroom. He heard a whimper that he would recognize anywhere followed by Kurt shushing Sebastian. Blaine smiled sadly, realizing how much he had missed. He knew that Kurt and Sebastian hadn't given up sex while he recovered, but with his memory now intact again, Blaine was a little jealous that he had missed out.

Opening the door, Blaine was greeted by the sight of Kurt thrusting languidly into Sebastian while Sebastian tugged at the restraints keeping him from touching his boyfriend. "I hate when you do this, Kurt," Sebastian groaned.

Kurt grinned down at him. "If you really hate it that much, you know what you need to do."

Sebastian grunted. "Come on, babe. Faster. Please."

Deliberately slowing his pace even further, Kurt leaned down for a heated kiss. "I want to see just how much you can take," he murmured against Sebastian's lips.

"I can't," Sebastian panted. "Please."

"You've never backed down from a challenge in all the time I've known you, Sebastian."

Surprised, Kurt and Sebastian turned their heads to see Blaine leaning casually against the doorframe with a smirk. "Blaine!" they both cried.

Blaine pushed away from the door and sauntered toward his boyfriends. "I'm back," he whispered. "For real this time."

Kurt pulled out of Sebastian and stood, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss. As their tongues battled, Sebastian struggled with the restraints once more. "Kurt," he whined. "Come on."

Blaine moved quickly to untie his boyfriend. He smiled softly as he rubbed Sebastian's wrists. "Aww, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," he said before grabbing Blaine's face between his hands and crushing their lips together. When they finally pulled apart for a breath, Sebastian smiled. "Now I'm okay."

"I love you," Blaine told him before resuming their kiss. "I'm so sorry that I didn't remember. I don't know how I could ever forget you."

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess I can't claim to be unforgettable anymore," he joked. "I was okay with taking our time and letting you come around, but I'm really glad your memory is back."

"You know, you're easy to fall in love with." Sebastian tried to deny Blaine's words. "Trust me, I've done it twice." Blaine pulled Sebastian down until their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Using his other hand, he grasped Sebastian's erection and began pumping, drawing a moan out of his boyfriend.

"So glad you're back," Sebastian panted as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kurt stepped up behind Blaine and ran his hands along Blaine's shoulders. "You're wearing way too much. Let me fix that for you." He lifted Blaine's shirt over his head before reaching for the waistband of his pants. When they were pooled at Blaine's feet, he stepped out of them and turned to face Kurt.

Their lips crashed together as their hands roamed, touching, grasping, remembering. Blaine's eyes went wide and he gasped as he felt Sebastian's tongue at his entrance. "Is this something new or am I still missing memories?"

Sebastian pulled away briefly and looked up at him with a glint in his eyes. "Happy anniversary," he said before diving back in.

Blaine's knees went weak and Kurt held him steady. "Bas, let's move to the bed." Sebastian reluctantly pulled away and did as Kurt said.

Blaine sat at the edge of the bed and tugged Sebastian's hand so that he was standing between Blaine's legs. Blaine pulled him down into a kiss, leaning back against the bed and pulling Sebastian with him.

Sebastian smiled down at him and said, "I've missed this." He trailed kisses down Blaine's chest to his erection. "Apparently I wasn't the only one who missed this," he grinned, taking Blaine into his mouth.

Kurt slipped his fingers into Sebastian, eliciting a moan. He leaned in to talk directly into Sebastian's ear. "That's it, baby. Suck him good. Get him nice and wet. You like being all filled up, don't you, sweetheart?" Sebastian hummed his agreement and his hand snaked down to stroke his erection. "Uh uh." Kurt grabbed Sebastian's wrist with his free hand. "You don't get to touch yourself, baby. The rules haven't changed, just the participants. Do I need to tie you up again or can you behave?"

Sebastian moved his hands so that they were on Blaine's hips and pulled off, holding Blaine still. "Can you do something for me?" he asked, his voice husky. Blaine nodded. "Roll over so I can finish what I started." Blaine complied and Sebastian leaned down, parting Blaine's cheeks and licking a long stripe across his entrance. Blaine tried to push back toward Sebastian, but Sebastian's hands were on his hips once more, holding him still.

Kurt watched hungrily, never stopping the movement of his fingers. "You're so good at that, sweetheart. Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you try it on me later." Kurt's words went straight to Sebastian's cock. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You have such a pretty mouth and it does such dirty things."

Blaine's face was buried in the pillow and he was desperately trying not to come. The combination of Sebastian's tongue and Kurt's words were having quite the effect on him. "Kurt," he whined.

Carefully pulling his fingers out of Sebastian, Kurt moved up the bed to sit next to Blaine's head. "Aww, are you feeling left out, honey? I wish you could see the way his mouth and his tongue are working your beautiful ass. Getting you ready to take my cock."

"I'm ready," Blaine panted. "Please, Kurt. Give it to me." He reached back and threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, tugging lightly to stop him. "Come here, Bas. I want both of you tonight."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "You have no idea how much I want that. How do you want me?"

"Wanna watch you come undone," he said as he pushed himself up. Sebastian moved so that he was lying down and Blaine quickly situated himself between Sebastian's legs. The mood shifted slightly as Kurt pressed the bottle of lube into his hand and he slicked himself up before asking, "Are you ready?" Sebastian nodded and Blaine pushed in. He slid all the way in and gave a few thrusts before stilling. He smiled down at Sebastian and said, "I love you."

With a glint in his eye, Sebastian said, "You don't have to say it just because you're about to fuck me." Blaine laughed and leaned down for a kiss. "I love you, too," Sebastian grinned. They both turned to face Kurt and Sebastian said, "Come on, hot stuff. You're missing out."

Kurt laughed and positioned himself behind Blaine before saying, "Let me know if you're uncomfortable."

Blaine frowned. "Why would I be uncomfortable? I have all my memories back now."

"I meant physically. It's been almost two months, babe."

"I'll be fine," Blaine promised. As Kurt began to push in, Blaine winced a little. "Don't stop," he begged. When Kurt was all the way in, Blaine let out a sigh. They lay there for a moment, just taking it all in. "This is perfect." Kurt and Sebastian voiced their agreement.

When all three were ready, Kurt began a slow, steady pace. "Feels so good," Kurt commented. "You're so tight. So hot. I don't know if I can last long."

"You better. It's not much of a welcome back if you can't keep up with me."

Kurt chuckled and kept his thrusts steady. "You sure are bossy. It's not my fault you were late to the party. I _tried_ to wake you up to come to bed. All you did was kick me."

After a few more minutes, Blaine said, "Kurt."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Talk dirty. It gets me off so hard."

Kurt's eyes met Sebastian's and they shared a smile. Their Blaine was really and truly back. "What kind of dirty talk do you like, honey?" Kurt purred. "Do you want me to tell you how well you take my cock?" He leaned in closer to Blaine's ear and whispered, "Or would you rather I tell you what a filthy little whore you are?"

Blaine's father's words echoed in his mind and he whispered, "No."

Thinking Blaine was getting into it, Kurt said, "That's right. Look at how you take it. Dirty little slut."

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. Sebastian noticed right away and said, "Kurt." Kurt didn't pay any attention to the tone of Sebastian's voice and started to say something else when Sebastian suddenly hollered, "Red, Kurt. Red." Kurt stopped and looked startled. "Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Just something I'd blocked out until everything came crashing back tonight." Kurt started to pull out, but Blaine stopped him. "No, don't stop. Just...don't say those words. I don't want you to stop. It's been so long, Kurt. We'll talk it out later, but please don't stop now."

Confused, Kurt simply muttered, "Okay." He refused to say anything more for fear of upsetting Blaine again. He started moving again, careful not to hurt Blaine. When he did speak again, his words were soft and sweet. "You're so beautiful. My beautiful boys. All mine."

When both of his boyfriends seemed to be back into it, Kurt's movements became a little faster. "Yes," Sebastian moaned. "Harder, baby." Blaine angled his hips slightly and Sebastian cried out. "I need...I..." He threw his head back and arched his back.

Kurt reached between them, knowing what Sebastian wanted, and began stroking him in time with Blaine's thrusts. "That's it, sweetheart. Almost there. Come for me." It wasn't much longer before Sebastian was shouting his release, panting harshly and whimpering as Blaine continued to move inside him. Kurt changed his angle as he kissed Blaine's shoulder and said, "Your turn, honey. You're so good. Come for me, baby."

Blaine slammed his hips back into Kurt's and screamed something unintelligible before collapsing on top of Sebastian, breathing hard. Kurt pulled out and lay down. After Kurt moved, Blaine pulled out of Sebastian and lay between the two.

Sebastian rolled onto his side and looked down at Blaine. "You okay?"

"Fabulous," Blaine sighed. He looked over at Kurt and apologized. "Your dirty talk doesn't usually include the words 'whore' and 'slut' so I didn't think anything of it until the words came out."

"But, baby, you're not. You know I didn't mean it like that."

Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a soft smile. "Of course not. It's not your fault. I wasn't completely honest with you when we moved here. My parents and I got into a pretty harsh yelling match over the two of you." He paused and frowned. "Do you think we can have this talk somewhere else? Maybe over some hot cocoa or something?"

"Yeah, babe. Anything for you," Sebastian responded. He and Kurt both sat up and each held out a hand for Blaine, pulling him up as well.

They started to walk to the kitchen, but Blaine stopped. "I'll meet you guys there. I need to grab something first." Walking into the guest room, he dug through a dresser drawer and pulled out the bag he had stashed there the week before.

When he got to the kitchen, Kurt was at the stove, heating the milk while Sebastian was digging in the cupboard for the cocoa mix and mugs. Blaine laughed softly at the sight. He truly was the luckiest man alive to have _two _gorgeous men standing naked in his kitchen.

Sebastian turned at the sound of Blaine's laughter and asked, "What have you got there?"

Blaine put the bag behind his back. "You'll find out when the time comes. How old are you? Thirty or three?"

"I'll have you know I'm twenty-nine for another two months, thank you very much," Sebastian said as he sat down at the table.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat across from him. "Yeah, yeah. I suppose that means I have to get you a present for that, too?"

"It would be nice of you," Sebastian said innocently.

When the milk was warm, Kurt poured it into the three mugs and mixed the contents, bringing them to the table and taking a seat. "So, let's talk," Kurt said bluntly.

With a sigh, Blaine told them about his visit with his parents prior to their move back to Ohio. He gave them all the details, including the hurtful words his father had thrown at him as well as the words he had spoken.

"That actually led to me getting these and the engravings on each of them." Blaine watched as they opened the boxes. "I had ordered them for Christmas, but obviously that didn't happen," he explained. "I wanted you to know that even though it's not legal for us to get married, I'm fully committed to both of you. Just like a wedding ring shows that commitment to the world, I was hoping that you would each accept this as a symbol of my commitment to you."

Sebastian looked at the engravings and looked up at Blaine, "I get these. I do. But what about you?"

Blaine held out his hand and Sebastian and Kurt handed over the rings. Blaine pulled another ring out and put the three together, showing them. On the outside the three rings each had an engraving, which together formed a heart. On the inside was etched _My Heart, My Soul, Never Forget_. "Each of these has the ability to function on its own, but it isn't complete without the other two."

"I fucking hate you," Sebastian sniffled. "Sappy fucker."

"I love you, too, Bas," Blaine said with a laugh. He kissed each of his boyfriends before saying, "Happy anniversary."


	13. Chapter 13

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he was snuggled into Sebastian's side, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. He moved quietly so he wouldn't wake Sebastian and headed out to look for Kurt. When he reached the living room, he found what he was looking for and smiled. "Morning, beautiful," he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled up at him and he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at old photos. Come join me." Blaine sat beside Kurt and leaned his head against Kurt's. Kurt laughed as he turned to a photo of the three of them at Sebastian's graduation. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

Blaine hummed in agreement as he studied the picture. "Look how young we all were. And so in love. You can tell just by looking at this. Now I understand what people mean when they say they know by seeing us all together. I never noticed before."

"Never noticed what?" Sebastian asked with a yawn as he walked in.

Blaine turned to Sebastian and smiled. "That you can tell how much in love someone is just by looking at them."

Sebastian leaned over the back of the couch to have a look. He smiled and said, "That was, like, a million years ago. Look how young we looked." Kurt flipped to another photo. Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "That's our first date. Where did you get that?" Kurt shrugged, equally surprised.

"I had our waiter take it so we could always remember," Blaine confessed. "Everything was so perfect and I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying, 'Hey, let's take a picture.' When I went to the restroom, I asked him if he could find a good moment and capture it for us."

Kurt looked back down at the photo. "It's so...real."

"So us," Sebastian added.

They flipped through a few more pictures, laughing and sharing memories, before deciding to go out for breakfast rather than cook anything. When they got to the little diner they loved, the waitress came up to their table and smiled, asking what she could get them. "Good morning, hot stuff. I'll take my usual," Blaine teased.

Her eyes widened and she squealed, "You got your memory back!" She pulled him out of the booth and into a hug.

Blaine smiled happily, kissing her cheek. "Yeah. Last night, actually. Just in time for our anniversary."

"That's so awesome. Breakfast is on the house today for you boys."

"No, Anna. I can't let you do that," Blaine tried to protest.

She pointed at him and said, "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do, Mr. Anderson. Today is a special day. Valentine's Day, your memory coming back, your _anniversary. _How many years?" she asked, looking at each of them.

"Eight," Kurt answered with a smile.

"Eight long, _easily forgotten_ years," Sebastian teased. Blaine glared at him playfully and Sebastian reached out to take his hand. "I love you." He bumped Kurt's shoulder with his own and said, "And you, too, I suppose."

Kurt laughed and reached out, placing his hand on top of theirs with a light squeeze. "Love you, too, asshole." Turning his attention back to their waitress, Kurt said, "I'll have the blueberry pancakes."

"Same," Sebastian said.

Looking down, Anna smiled. "You got some new bling."

"Courtesy of the hopeless romantic," Sebastian told her.

With a sigh, she said, "I need to find a man like you, Blaine Anderson."

"Hopefully not _just _like me."

She laughed. "No, you're right. A straight version of you."

"He has an older brother."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah. A _crazy_ older brother. Coop's way too old for you," he said. "Besides, he's nothing like me."

"He's almost exactly like him," Sebastian stage whispered before she walked away to put in their order. "She's awesome," he said to his boyfriends. "I hope she does find the straight version of Blaine Anderson. She deserves it."

"A month ago I wouldn't have even been sure we'd be here today," Kurt said quietly. "Last year we wished for an exciting year. So much has happened in the last six weeks, I'm afraid to wish for anything else. That was enough excitement to last me a lifetime."

Blaine moved to sit beside Kurt so that they were all squished into the same side of the booth. "We made it through the last six weeks, we can make it through a lifetime together. I can't promise you that nothing like that will happen again, but I can promise you that I will always love you." Looking up at Sebastian, he added, "Even if it takes some time to remember. Because this was meant to be." He took Kurt's hand once more and brushed Kurt's nose with his own. "Fearlessly and forever. Remember?" Kurt nodded. Pulling Sebastian so that his hand was entwined with theirs, Blaine said, "You two are my heart and my soul and I could never live without you. Never forget that."

A familiar song started playing and the three looked toward the jukebox in the corner to see Anna standing there with a smile. Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "What a perfect song."

"Let's dance," Blaine said, standing and reaching out his hand.

"No way," Sebastian protested.

Kurt looked around. "Why not? There's nobody here." He took Blaine's hand and stood, letting Blaine pull him close as he sang along.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but joined them, singing along. He gazed into Blaine's eyes as he sang, "Don't you forget about me."


End file.
